Akastuki no Hana
by Lisha Close
Summary: AU Haruno Sakura transfers over from Suna Academy to Konaha high due to an 'incident'. She meets up with her brother,Sasori,and the Akastuki, she is their precious Cherry Blossom. But when the incident resurfaces again after so long,will she tell or keep the pain and danger to herself?
1. Prologue

Hey there! This is a harem story,Akastuki and others(surprise!)xSakura! :3 Sakura needs more love. XD Enjoy!

Warning: AU,Harem,Cursing(Hidan)

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot

Edit: Fixed a few errors, please tell if they are more.

* * *

Sakura sighed,looking at her new school.

"Konoha high,huh..."

She had transfered from Suna Academy,after the 'incident'. She hoped she would be safe here.

She shook her head,pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind. As she entered the front gate,she saw a blonde woman,waving at her.

"You must be Haruno Sakura. I am Tsunade,Konoha high's principal."

"Thank you,Tsunade-sama."

"Your first class is on the second floor,classroom 505."

"Okay,thank you."

As she walked,she looked around the halls. She then bumped into someone. She fell,dropping her books.

"Watch where you're going,idiot."

Sakura looked up,unbelieving what she heard.

"...What did you call me?"

"Are you deaf,imbecile?"

"You're one to talk,duck butt!"

Sasuke,livid,pushed her up against the wall.

"Who are you,Pinkie,to say that!"

"None of your business."

He lifted his fist and brought it down. He hit the wall,right besides her face.

"I won't miss next time. Tell me!"

Sakura,not scared in the least,answer:

"Hell no."

Sasuke lifted his fist again and punched her jaw,hard enough to bruise.

"Che!"

"What is going on here?!" A familiar voice shouted.

A tall blue haired boy came over,pushing Sasuke into the other wall.

"Kisame...?"said Sakura.

Kisame looked over,surpirised to see Sakura,their Chery Blossom. Even after 2 years,she was stilll stunning. He saw the bruise on her jaw and then saw red.

"How _dare_ you even _touch_ her!"Don't you know who she is!?"

"No,'cause she wouldn't tell me!"

"She is Haruno Sakura,Akastuki no Hana!"


	2. Reunion

Hey there! Here's chapter one~ Hopefully it's not too chessy. Also,if you see any errors,please tell me. I'll fix 'em asap.

Disclaimer:I don't, and never will own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke paled,remembering his brother was in the Akastuki and was very protective of her. He ran away.

"That's right,run away,teme!"shouted Kisame.

Sakura stood up, but wasn't very stable on her feet.

"You alright Sakura?"

"I'm a bit dizzy."

"Come on."

He piggybacked her to the clasroom. Seeing as he had his hands full,he shouted:

"Open up! I've got an injured Cherry Blosom here!"

Sasori immediately opened the door,seeing his little sister for the first time in 2 years.

"Sakura!"

"Saso-nii!"

Kisame let her down,Sasori hugging her the moment her feet were on the floor.

"Saso-nii,I missed you so much!"

"Me too,Sakura,me too."

Sasori was a master puppeteer in Suna, and had left to learn another countries techniques.

"Sakura/Saku-chan!"

The rest of the Akastuki ran up to her.

"Hey guys. So nice to see you all again!"

"Tobi is happy to see our cherry blossom!"

"Sakura,who hurt you?!"shouted Deidara,noticing the bluish bruise on her jaw.

"Sasuke did."answered Kisame.

"He's dead." said Sasori and Itachi.

Konan put a wet handkerchief on the bruise.(How she got a wet one,I have no idea)

"Thanks Konan."

"No need for thanks."

The bell rang, class starting. Sakura was born in the same year as Sasori so she was in his class. (Like,Sasori was in January and Sakura in November.)

No one went to their seats though.

"Why is no one sitting?" asked Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei is always late to class,so we have a few more minutes."

Sakura sweatdropped(anime style).

"So Sakura,why did you transfer?"asked Pein.

"...It was too dangerous."

"What the fuck do you mean?" asked Hidan.

"...Our family was killed."she said,looking at Sasori.

* * *

Oh,cliff hanger! So sorry,next chapter will be up as soon as possible! And,umm...is each chapter too short? I can make them longer if you guys want it.


	3. Explanation

Hey there! Chapter 2~ See any errors? Please tell me! Also, a poll is on! Who do you think Sakura should be with? If you look closely, I really like Kisame. But don't let that affect your vote!

* * *

"...What?" said Sasori in shock.

"WHAT!?" said the rest except Pein,Konan,who stayed silent, and Hidan, who swore.

"Everyone,take your seats.: said a white haired teacher with a mask covering one eye and his mouth as he entered the room.

"I'll explain after class."

Everyone sat down and the class president,Pein, said:

"Stand! Bow!"

As the class went on, Sasori ignored what was being said,even Sakura's introduction.

"Our only family...is dead?" He thought,still in shock.

The second class ended, the whole group came up to Sakura, eager to hear what happened.

"Tobi wants to know what happened!"

"Well...They were murdered. A thief,I think, broke into our house and killed them during the night. I was at a friend's house at that time,so I was safe." she said,tearing up.

"Come here Sakura."said Kisame, hugging her close.

"Hey,that's my job." said Sasori.

"Kisame..."

"Do you know who this 'thief' is?" asked Pein.

"No..." said Sakura, her face pressed against Kisame's chest.

"When did this happen?" asked Itachi.

"Two weeks ago."

"We'll find him and make him pay for the grief he gave you,Cherry Blossom,Danna." said Deidara.

"Yes,we will,no matter the cost! Well,maybe not too much." said Kakuzu.

"Hehe,thanks Kakuzu."smiled Sakura.

The bell rung again,signaling the start of second period.

"Oh fuck! We have gym class, and we didn't fucking change!" shouted Hidan.

"Come, let's make a run for it!" replied Kisame. He then picked up Sakura bridal style.

"K-kisame?"

"Let's go!"


	4. Overprotective

Hey there! Sorry for the delay,I'm on vacation in China right now. The wifi is crappy everywhere!

Ps. Looking for a beta

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot

* * *

Sakura was beautiful. Her hair the color of cherry blossoms,her eyes emeralds,her slender figure. Everyone looked at her as she was carried. Sasori,noticing this,growled and glared daggers at all males.

"I leave for two years and you end up even prettier then before! I don't appreciate the looks you're getting."

Before Sakura could reply,they reached the gym. One certain person was there.

"Duck butt!"

Sasori smirked, before remembering what he did.

"That little shit!"

Sasori ran over,closely followed by Itachi.

Sasori lifted Sasuke up by his collar,furious.

"How _dare_ you touch Sakura!"

Sasuke became deadly pale as he stared at his older brother. He looked calm,but inside he was livid.

"But she bumped into me! I-"

"That's doesn't matter. It wasn't a reason to punch her!"

"Saso-nii...Can I take care of this?"

"Sakura. Alright, do what you want." he answered.

She punched Sasuke so hard,he flew to the other side of the gym, about 2-3 meters away.

"Payback's a bitch." she said.

"Hey,she still fucking has it!" shouted Hidan.

After class, they went through the school,showing Sakura around.

"What a nice school." she mumbled.

"And pretty cheap too."

"Kakuzu! You scared me."

"Sorry,Blossom."

"Come on,Saku-chan! Tobi wants ice cream!"

"Coming!"

Sakura left with the Akastuki, feeling at home.


	5. Friends

Hey there! Sorry for the delay, I was updating my new Harry Potter fanfic. _ Enjoy!

Warning: Hidan

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

"Ice cream, ice cream! Tobi screams for ice cream!"

"Tobi, shut the fuck up!"

"Tobi's a good boy!"

"Good boy, my ass." mumbled Hidan.

"Dei-chan, what flavor do you want? asked the pink haired girl.

"Chocolate explosion yeah!"

"I'll take Strawberry then. Saso-nii, which one would you like?"

"I don't want any, but thanks anyway."

Sakura turned around to ask Itachi, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Itachi?"

"He's probably with Sasuke, scolding him real hard." awnsered Kisame.

"Ah."

Sakura then went home with Sasori. Morning came quick.

She sat behind Sasori's bike on the way to school.

She entered her classroom as two girls came up to her.

"Hi! You're the Akastuki no Hana, Haruno Sakura, right?" asked the blonde girl.

"H-hello." said the other black haired girl.

"Yes, but please call me Sakura."

"Okay! I'm Ino and this is Hinata! Let's be friends!"

"Okay!" answered Sakura, happy to have friends outside of the Akastuki. They talked and had classes together, Sakura having the time of her life ever since her parents's death.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! Will post new chapter soon(probably in a few hours or tomorrow).

Edit: Going on a trip around a small town in China, will be gone 3-4 days. But I'll be back with chapters already written and ready to be posted!


	6. Date?

Hey there! Back from my tour, and straight to writing this chapter! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own Naruto. In my dreams.

* * *

It was Sakura's first weekend in Konoha.

"Saso-nii, I have to go shopping for new clothes and other stuff!"

"I'm busy, so go with someone else."

"I can go alone, I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You just came here, you might get lost."

"Ah, fine. I'll call Konan."

"She's busy too. Call Kisame, he's sure to be free."

She dialed his phone number, Kisame picking up at the second ring.

"Hey, Cherry Blossom! What's up?"

"I need a chaperone to go shopping."

"Sasori's rules, right? Not that I'm complaining, but why not call Konan instead of me?"

"She's busy apparently."

"Alright, meet up at the town square."

* * *

Sakura walked there, waiting for around 10 minutes.

"Cha! Where is he?!" fumed her inner self.

She then saw Kisame running up to her.

"You're late."

"Sorry, I-ah, I was helping a kid get his balloon back!"

"Really?" she asked, suspicious.

"Yes, really."

She just nodded, wanting to finally go shopping after a week. She walked towards the mall, Kisame quickly following.

They walked around, Sakura buying whatever she needed with Kisame holding the evergrowing amount of bags.

"Sakura, could we go get a drink?" " _And a break."_ He thought.

"Sure!"

They bought some coffee and sat down.

As they were drinking, Kisame had some coffee left besides his mouth.

"Kisame, don't move." said Sakura as she wiped it off.

Kisame stayed stiill, noticing she had some cotton from her new clothes in her hair. He picked it off slowly, not wanting to hurt her.

They then heard:

"What a cute couple!"

"They're adorable!"

"I wish I had a relationship like that."

They both blushed, Sakura read as a tomato.

"L-let's go, Kisame."

"Y-yeah, let's go."

The pink and blue duo left the mall and went straight to Sakura and Sasori's apartement. They stood at the door.

"Here." said Kisame, holding out a cute box.

"What is it?" asked the pinkette, curious.

"Just open it."

She did and saw a beautiful cherry blossom hairpin.

"Oh! Kisame, you... Is this why you were late?"

"Yeah." he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you!" said Sakura as she hugged him.

"What's going on here?"

Sakura yelped, jumping away from Kisame.

"Saso-nii!"

* * *

I am sooo very sorry, this will be on a 1 week break, I'm dealing with school problems.


	7. Club Activities

Hey there! I'm so sorry for the delay, I really am. And this is short. Argh. Next chapter today!

Edit: At the end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

Sakura was in bed, rolling around as she remembered yesterday afternoon.

"I can't believe Saso-nii saw me hugging Kisame!" she thought.

"You loved it, and you know it." said her Inner.

"Oh shut up, you!"

She rolled one last time and fell asleep, dreaming about sharks.

* * *

*Next day at school, after classes*

"Saku-chan, yeah?"

"Yes, Dei-chan?"

"Sasori's busy with his puppets again, so wanna come with me to my club activities, un?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

* * *

They walked together to the club room. Deidara was in the Art Club, but he had his own room. Explosions did the trick.

Sakura slid open the door, stepping in.

"...It's full of clay. Is there a clean place to sit?"

"There's only my chair, yeah."

She sighed, her whole chest going down.

"Go ahead and sit down, un."

"Okay... Where are you gonna sit?"

"I'm not sitting, un."

Deidara took out fresh clay, placing it and himself in front of Sakura.

"I'm gonna sculpt you, yeah!"

"What?"

"You got so pretty after 2 years, un, so I have to sculpt you, yeah!"

Sakura, suddenly feeling a little tired, simply nodded and closed her eyes.

"Just don't fall asleep, un."

"Hmm."

After about an hour, Deidara was finished.

"Sakura, yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"I finished, un. All that's left is coloring, yeah. Come here."

"Okay...?"

Sakura walked over, stopping in front of the artist.

Deidara touched her face, looking intensely at her.

"Dei...?!"

"I need to remember your exact skin, lips and eye color, yeah."

"Oh..."

Her Inner snickered.

"You thought he was gonna say something else, riiiiiiiight?"

"Stop that!" she thought back.

"Alright, let's go home, yeah?"

"Uh, yeah! Let's go."

* * *

EDIT: I decided to join the next two chapters together. The next one was too short. :\ The result is very time consuming. Thanks for (hopefully) understanding!


	8. Shopping

Hey there! There will be a chapter immediately after this one. I wanted to keep each chapter for different members. Deidara and all the guys who have a short chapter will have another one to make up for it.

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Naruto.

* * *

After school, Sakura thought back to yesterday with Deidara and blushed.

"No, no, no, I have to think about something else!"

"Sakura, what are you talking about?"

"Kakuzu! Perfect timing, let's go shopping!" She needed some sort of distraction.

Kakuzu paused and asked:

"You want to go shopping with me?"

"You're the best bargainer I know! Pleaaaassee?" she replied, puppy eyed.

Kakuzu couldn't say no.

"Alright, let's go."

"Yay!"

* * *

They walked to the nearest mall.

Sakura immediately went into a fashion shop, finding a Chinese dress with a slit on each side. It was red with white and pink cherry blossoms twirling around it.

"How much is this?" she asked.

"100$" replied the shop keeper.

"Ack! So expensive!" her Inner said.

"45$" said Kakuzu.

"80$" he answered, used to bargainers asking for a lower price.

"50$"

"75$"

"No, 50$ and that's final." glared Kakuzu.

"65$" dared the shop keeper.

Kakuzu shook his head, signaling to Sakura to leave. Just as they were exiting the shop:

"Okay 50$!"

Kakuzu smirked.

As they really left, Sakura exclaimed:

"Wow Kakuzu! Thank you, I'm so glad you came."

"No problem, cherry blossom."

"Come on, next store!"

They walked around some more, buying things here and there.

After a while, Sakura, tired, asked to go home. Kakuzu nodded, escorting her home.

"Thanks Kakuzu. I had a lot of fun!"

"I enjoyed it too." He slightly grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Wait, I have something for you."

"Huh?"

Kakuzu pulled out a bracelet.

"Did you make this?" asked Sakura, shocked.

"Yeah. I have thread, so why not, since it's free."

"Thank you so much!"

"You say thanks too much."

She smiled.


	9. Library Trip

Hey there! I know I don't usually post two chapters in a row, but this is an exception. I will try to update every 2 days, since I have another ongoing story. Hope you understand and enjoy!

 _Italic=Ringtone_

Credit: My Sweet Passion by Nikki Gregoroff (Sonic Adventure, Amy Rose Theme Song)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

"Beep beep! Beep beep!"

Sakura woke up, cursing at her alarm. She was about to wake up when she remembered it was a Sunday. Just as she was going to fall back asleep...

 _"I got out my map and chose a place I wanted to go to_  
 _(Packed up my stuff, set out for adventure...)_  
 _I know that your lucky color is that cool shade of blue"_

"Urrrrgggg!"

"So unladylike." said Inner Sakura.

"Clam it, it's too early for that."

She answered her phone, grumbling.

"Hello..."

"Sakura."

"Itachi. It's too early for anything right now. Especially a phone call."

"It's 8am, how is that early?"

"It is for me, alright? So what do you want?"

"...Would you like to go to the library with me?"

"For what?"

"First semester exams are coming up soon."

"...What?!"

"You didn't know."

"No one told me!"

"Hn."

"Let me get ready." she said as she cursed Sasori and his puppets.

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Hn."

* * *

A

After 10 minutes, she went to choose her clothes.

"What to wear, what to wear~" she sung, looking at her wardrobe.

"Sakura?"

"Hai, Saso-nii?" He somehow knew she was awake.

"Breakfast's ready!"

"Coming!"

She took the first thing in her wardrobe. It was the dress she had bought with Kakuzu. She smiled at the memory.

"Sakura! Your bacon's getting cold!"

"Coming!"

* * *

Soon after breakfast, the door bell rung.

"I'll get it!" said Sakura, standing up and rushing to the door.

As he expected, it was Itachi. What she didn't expect was the motorcycle helmet in his hand.

"You drive a motorcycle?"

"Hn."

"Who's at the door?"

"Good morning, Sasori."

"Good morning, Itachi."

"Are we leaving now?" asked the pinkette.

"Where are you going?" asked the red head.

"The library to study." answered Sakura.

"Alright. Have fun."

"As if studying would be fun." scoffed her Inner.

* * *

They drove there, Sakura holding Itachi tightly during the ride.

They entered and found themselves an empty table.

"I'll go get the Science books." said Sakura.

"I'll get the English literature ones then."

She nodded and left. She perused the shelves, looking for the Human Atlanta on the very top.

She was on her tippy tops, barely reaching it. Then a hand reached out and took it. Sakura looked besides her and saw onyx colored eyes.

"Thanks Itachi."

He simply nodded and walked away towards their table. She followed.

As they were studying, they both reached for the same book, causing their hands to touch. Itachi's hand lingered a few seconds before retreating. Sakura blushed, ducking her head into the book after she picked it up.

After a few more minutes...

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"I don't understand this. Can you explain?"

"Hn. Come closer."

She scooted over, their shoulders and arms touching. They stayed like so for about 3 minutes as Itachi explained a short text of Ulysses.

* * *

*A few hours later...*

The library lights flickered, signaling that it was closing soon.

"Wow, already? Time flew by!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Yeah, it did."

"You're driving me home right?"

"Yes." answered Itachi.

She clung to him tightly again, all the way back home.

"Thanks for studying with me!" said Sakura, smiling wide.

"Hn." answered Itachi, a small smile on his face.

* * *

There were a lot more "Hn." but I got annoyed. Don't forget to vote for who Sakura should be with on my profile!


	10. Conversation

Hey there. My tablet closed my edit page THREE TIMES in one day. I'm on my sister's desktop right now. Anyway. I will now be updating on weekends. I have to study for school, but I will be writing whenever I can. You might get surprise updates on weekdays. Sorry.

Edit: This story is also going to be on DeviantArt.

Warning: Swearing (Hidan)

Deisclaimer: Naruto is forever out of my reach. Meaning, I don't own it.

* * *

During lunch time, Sakura was eating lunch with Ino and Hinata when Tobi suddenly entered the room. He scanned around fast, out of breath.

"Sakura!"

He ran over, hiding behind her.

'Wha...?!"

"Save Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Save y-"

"Fucking brat!"

Hidan popped in the classroom, surprising Sakura.

"Sakura, protect Tobi from Hidan!"

"Tobi, you fucking coward!"  
"Heeeee!"

"Hidan, what did Tobi do this time?" she sighed.

"Motherfucker said Jashin is a lie!"

"...Tobi, do you have a death wish?"

"Tobi is sorry!"

"Sorry won't freaking cut it!"

"Heeeeeeeee!"

"Stop, Hidan. Come with me. Sorry girls." she said, nodded at Ino and Hinata.

"I-It's okay, Sakura-chan." said Hinata.

Said Pinkette smiled, then turned around in Hidan's direction.

"Let's go take a walk, alright? Some alone time to cool you down."

He perked up at the words 'alone time'.

"'Kay. Let's go."

* * *

They walked around the school grounds, admiring the beautiful flower, arranged into a rainbow.

Well, Sakura was. Hidan was mumbling under his breath, cursing Tobi.

"So Hidan, how have you been these past two years?"

"Fucking great. But now that you're here, fucking fantastic."

"Hmm."

"Have you been training since then, Cherry Blossom?"

"Yeah. I've had a few sparring friends."

"Wanna fight for the hell of it?"

"Let's talk first, spar later, okay?"

"Hmph."

"How have the Akastuki been?"

"We have a good grip on most of the decisions, but the principal is very harsh. She always gets the last word. On another note, did you get yourself a boyfriend at Suna Academy?"

"Oooh, nice question!" cheered Inner Sakura.

Sakura blushed.

"Um, no. No, I didn't."

"Did you scare them off with your freaking amazing strength?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Punching through a wall did the trick!"

"They're fools then. Your strength plus your beauty are fucking awesome to all hell!"

"Oooooh, I think he likes you in more ways than one~"

"Not now!" Sakura shouted back to her Inner.

The bell rung, saving her from answering.

"C-come on, class's starting!"


	11. Sleepover

Hey there! Oof, so sorry for the wait, school and social life(Yes, I have one.) got in the way. I'll be posting as much as possible when school starts, because I won't have time in between. I have meet-ups with old friends, sleepovers with my best friend, school issues(being a transfer student can be hard!) and of course, life in general. I'm sorry!

Also, in response to Ketsurui15's review, this story was originally a collection of one-shots. I changed my mind and put it all together in one big story after listening to my friend. So, of course I'm missing small details, I never thought about it at the time I wrote the original, and maybe I'll pay more attention to them, maybe I won't.

Sorry this note is so long. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Naruto? Me? Nope.

* * *

~Saturday night...~

" _I got out my map and chose a place I wanted to go to (packed up my stuff, set out for adventure...)"_

"Hello?"

"Saku-chan! Tobi is having a pajama party at Tobi's house! Do you want to come? The whole group will be there!"

"Okay! Let me get ready, I'll come over with Saso-nii!"

Sakura got ready, bringing her pajamas and cat plushie. She saw the hairpin Kisame gave her and smiled. She decided to wear it to the party to show how much she liked it.

"Saso-nii! Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Come on, let's go."

They left and reached Tobi's house in 10 minutes.

"Tobi! We're here!" shouted Sakura as she knocked.

The moment the door opened, she wanted out before even being in.

"Saku-chan! Sasori! Welcome!" shouted Tobi.

"Oi, Danna, yeah!"

"Hey, Pinkie!"

"Deidara..."said Sasori.

"Kisame..."said Sakura at the same time.

Sakura sighed, since they were already drunk.

"I refuse to spend the night with drunk guys who have the Worst. Hangovers. Ever." She turned and was about to walk away when...

"Wait, Sakura."

"Saso-nii!" She almost whined.

"Why don't we stay? It's a good opportunity for blackmail."

"Hahaha Danna, un! You look weeeeiird,yeeah!"

Sakura took a picture of Deidara shirtless and clearly drunk appearance. It was Art in Sakura's eyes. The Art of Blackmail. Sasori was right.

Kisame... Wait, where was Kisame?

"You're wearing the pin I gave you."

Sakura yelped, turning around, only to be embraced by strong arms. She smelled the ocean, the rain, and a strong scent of alcohol.

"You (hic) look (hic) cute."

"Kisame, please let go. You reek of alcohol."

Kisame loosened his grip but didn't let go. She then felt herself being pulled into another set of arms. Arms that smelled like books and the night breeze.

"Itachi."

"Hn."

"...Are you also drunk?"

"Hic."

"Oh God no!"

Yet another set of arms pulled her out of Itachi's grasp. This time, she smelled clay, paint, and explosions.

"Deidara..." She sighed in relief. He didn't hug her, just kept a hand on her shoulder.

She then saw Konan and almost ran in her direction.

"Konan!"

"Oh, Sakura. Happy to see you made it."

"I wanna go home." she stated.

"The party just started, Cherry Blossom."

"Pein!" She then paused.

"Are you drunk too?" she asked.

"No."

She sighed in relief again.

"Fucking hell, you're annoying, you cheapskate!"

"You have to pay up, you numbskull!"

Sakura sweatdropped anime style.

"I think we're he only sober ones including..." she trailed off, staring at Sasori.

The redhead was drinking alongside Deidara, taking shots of vodka.

"Nevermind, it's just us."

* * *

Don't forget to vote who Sakura should end up with on my profile! ^w^


End file.
